Ron Delite Ace Phantom Thief
by DrDigertz
Summary: Ron wants moar money 4 his wifey and he finds an add to get mohney!
1. Chapter 1

so one day ron was on his compooter looking uo thingys 2 steel. Ronny clicked around wikipedia. but den AN ADD POPED UP? CLICKE HERE 2 ENTAR DE CAVE WITH RUBIES JUST LYING AROUND ON DE GROUNE!

"omg dis sounds gr8! i can buy desiree lotta stuff with rubies!" so ron clicked teh likn AND WAS SUCKED INTO DA COMPUUUUTEEEEEEER. "Its pratty darkness in hear" ron notices he has torch in hand and lights it with magic or somthing, i dunno.

"Spelunky! dats a cool name" and ron puts on his costume. he flies down a hole with his cape. "hey a journal!" but jounal was pretty much empty, it just said that the guy who used to use it didant need it. "probably cuz its liek empty".

so ron went in the dore AND TEH WALLS WERE SHIFTIIIING! Ron came out and he almost had heart atack. "MHONNNNEY EVARYWHAAAAAARE" and ron tried to get all the stuff on the floor. he had liek 50k but then time raan out. Ghoooooooost! ron ran out teh door as fast as he could.

"oh boi dat was close, mby i shouldnt hang around 2 much" but DEN RON SAW SOMETHING 2 PUT HIS PHANTOM THEEF SKILLS 2 USE A SHOOOOP. "oh my friendly god chan dis place get any bettar?!" ron snuck up to da shop and saw a shoppy there. "hmmmmm if i just run in and out..". Ron saw some rope and he ran in and graaberd it. he tryd 2 run but de shoppy pulled a shotgun on him. "plz no dont shuut MEEEEEEE" but ron was shot.

Ron gats up "at least theres something in journal now. wait. WHERES MY MOOOOOONEEEEY!"

to be continude...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hay, thnkx gais 135 vues!

"how ami still alive?!" ron cri but nobody says anything. "eh, ill just go back in there". BUT HE KEPT DYING. "Damn this dificulty spice!" so ron stole a computer from someone (iuunno who) and went on de spelunky reddit and asked for newbie help. BUT IT WAS DEAAAAAD and nobody replied liek a week l8r.

Evantually ron found a guide showing how to kill shoppys and stuff. "But i dont want them deaaaaad!" ron saw they dropped gold tho when dey died. "Omg, lemmie kills some" so ron killed all da shoppys he could find "MOOOOONEY!".

with his new shoppy killey skillez ron could get EVEN MOAR MONEY but he still died alot. "dis sucks, i cant get money 2 muh wife if i deaaaad!". So ron played some speedlunky and made it to 1-3. "Wow, I wonder what gold keys sell 4?" so ron trew it at a shoppy but dat made him angry and he shot Ron.

"this is cowpoo! mby if I carry it around i can seel it when i get home?" so ron spedlunkyd again and got da key. he was gonna go out the door when he saw a weird gold chest. "I bet i can sell daat when I get home 2!" when ron got two da chest the key flew out of his hands and unlockled the chest.

"stop messing with MEEEEEEEEE" but a cool eye came out of de chest that looked good with his costum. Ron put it on and he could see TREASURES IN THE GROOOOOOOUND. "MOAR MHONEEEEEYZ!"


	3. Chapter 3

so ron now had his udjad eye hand culd see all da moneyz in the ground. bombz were fliing evarywar and ron kept gettong money. Den Ron goot luckey.

Ron wuz going thru a tunnel DEN A GUY WAS THEREEE. "omg, someone alse is here other than MEEEE!?" ron scrims. "ye im da tunnel man pal, can u gib me money so I chan tunel n'stuff?"

Ron lauhs "LOL NO I WAANT ALL DA MONEIYZ" and he run past. "hmmm ware ami?" ron had finally reached da jungle. "oh hey a monkey" den monkey wuz evil. "oh hey a frog" den blue frog wuz evil.

"Damn dis is hard" and teh eye STARTED GLOWING?! ron gut so confuzzled dat he threw bombs aroond. "woah a doore". Ron came in2 the black market.

"SHOPPPPPIEEEES?!" ron scrimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"SHOOOOOOPIES" scrims ron hand they jump him and he gets kill. "damn how dud i kill dem all?". 1 quik speeed lunky l8tr hand ron is dere again. "uhhh BAAAAMBZ" hand ron ropes up and bambs liek no yesturday. After liek 2 minutes he dropes down and grubs all de tiems left ovar.

"hmm, rly shineeeey!" sys pimped up ron wit his climbing gloves hand spectacles. it wuz de aaaaanhk! "kool" hand ron leafs. he wuz in de ice caves suuun.

"Stuuupid iiiiice! stop sliding MEEEEEEEE" but ron slides in2 land mine hand exploads. "dammmm eeeet!" hand ron dies. BUT HE WAKES UP IN DE ICE CAVERNS?! IN A HEAD?! "koool haaaaaaat! mad of goooold!" sys ron has he goes thru de door. suun he wuz outaa dem ice caves.

"Ayyyyy, moneyz 4 tunnelz?" sys de stunnel man but ron just kekz.


End file.
